


Behind the Rabbit

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You’re not going to believe it.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Behind the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 694 "creature"

“What have you got, Jimmy?” asked McGee, as he entered Autopsy.

The ME turned from where he’d been examining the body. “I… you’re not going to believe it.”

“Try me.”

“Okay… Cause of death is exsanguination, lacerations to the throat. But the marks on the bone, and the traces on the victim’s clothes, all came back as _rabbit_.”

“Rabbit?” repeated McGee. “ _Holy Grail_ , sharp pointy teeth, Creature of Caerbannog, _rabbit_?”

Jimmy threw up his hands. “I know! But that’s what the evidence says.”

“I’ll… search the crime scene again,” McGee offered, and Jimmy nodded.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

THE END


End file.
